


Ever Faithful, Ever Broken

by Mikazau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Possibly Unrequited Love, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazau/pseuds/Mikazau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate Au | Omegaverse Au </p>
<p>Soulmates. A strange phenomenon yet to be explained by historians and studied by scientists. Some people never wanted to meet theirs. Some people dreamed about meeting them. Others are in between, not wanting either side of the spectrum.</p>
<p>However, it wasn't as easy as that. Not only are there soulmates out there, there are also the differences of Alphas, Omegas and Betas. Alphas, the dominant. Omegas, the submissive. Betas are the balance in between.</p>
<p>Normally, life is kind. Soulmates are Alpha and Omega pairings or Beta and Beta pairings. Normally, life allows the opposite genders to pair up to be soulmates. Occasionally though, life decides to put a outlier into everything.</p>
<p>This is a story about one of those outliers. How relationships may crack and break because of it. How relationships may go wrong because of what life throws at you. How to fix these relationships when everything has come crashing down.</p>
<p>"I want to stay faithful. I want to wait. I want to believe they will want me someday. Even if I break, as long as I am faithful, I will go on." - Kageyama Tobio</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my friend and beta [Ninetailsgirl94!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetailsgirl94)  
> To be honest, without them, I probably wouldn't have had the courage to start it or the guts to put this on in the end!
> 
> For the Au, it might be slightly unclear, but don't worry-  
> I will be producing an explanation of a version of Soulmates and Marks from a personal POV-

 

 In this world, everyone, no matter status or gender are given a chance.

A chance for romance and love.

Knowing that someone out there is meant for them,

Their soul, heart, mind and body matching each other more than any other.

 That, my dear, is what a soul mate is like.

They know what clicks and turns in you more than any other.

 

Lucky as we are to have soul mates,

Not all of us match in a way that just clicks instantly.

Alphas dream and hope that their soul mate will be an Omega,

So they can live in a harmony of dominant and submissive.

Betas hope their's will be a fellow Beta,

Someone who understands their need for independence at times.

 

In a rare 'mistake' in the soul mate formation,

The individuals involved in it find themselves with more than one mate.

Or dynamics that just don't work out.

They say these never work out as three's a crowd.

They say these dynamics can never go together.

 

Let's have a look at a story.

One that went plummeting down,

Until it rose up like the Phoenix out of the ashes.

 

From them,

We learn one thing:

There's no such thing as impossible.

  

* * *

 

**Kunimi's Point of View**

   

"Kindaichi Yuutarou, first year! No specific position!" A spiky haired male exclaimed as they were asked to introduce themselves at the first practice of the year for Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. He seems like he will most likely become a middle blocker, after all, he is tall. Unbelievably so. 

 

I examined him for a few more minutes before turning back to face the front, just as someone gestured towards me to start the introduction.

 

"Kunimi Akira, first year." I stepped back in place. The coach called out, asking if I had a specific position. I shook my head in reply as the next person began their introductions. The process was very slow, but after a while, the vice-captain, Iwaizumi Hajime, clapped his hands together.

 

"I'm your vice-captain for this year. If you have any problems, please come to me!"

 

"Iwa-chan that's not fair! They're supposed to come to the captain, not the vice-captain!" A voice called out from behind the ravenette. A chocolate brown haired male popped out from behind, giving a smile and waving hello as he did. 

 

"Oikawa Tooru, captain and setter!"

 

"Practice is every morning at 7 as well as after school till about 6. Please make sure to come and if you have any problems, inform the coach, myself or the managers." Iwaizumi continued on, ignoring Oikawa's comment as well as his further protests and pouts at the fact that he was being ignored. It seemed as it was the vice-captain leading rather than the captain.

 

Oikawa Tooru? I had heard much about him; he was one of the best setters in junior high currently and even now, when it was just the start of his final year, scouts had already started coming forth to talk to him. Despite his cheerful personality, I can sense something more dangerous behind it. The signs of someone who had well honed skill. Before I could think of much more though, the bell rang for school.

 

"Get changed and off to class!" The coach called out as boys began to dash out of the gym. I followed in a calmer way.

 

I didn't see the spiky haired male from before, staring at me as I headed out.

 

Nor did I notice a ravenette who sat in the corner all alone, volleyball in hand.

 

I only knew one thing: Volleyball this year, was going to be more interesting.

 


	2. 星の運命 [Hoshi no Unmei]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fateful meeting between two that will break out into something new.  
> A opening of pathways unused, ready for trying, ready for exploring.  
> Two people, one destiny, led by the stars,  
> Shall start their journey today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have bookmarked, given kudos or just taken time to have a look!  
> All of you gave me the strength to keep writing~  
> Thanks once again to my friend and beta[Ninetailsgirl94](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetailsgirl94)!
> 
> While I do not want to say any specifics,  
> I would like to reach out to [AspergianStoryteller](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AspergianStoryteller).  
> The moment I saw your comment, I can say it was incredible.  
> It might just be a few words, but it really did make my day.  
> And it made me want to continue.
> 
> Shoutout also to [yaamaguchitadashi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yaamaguchitadashi), [belanna5](http://archiveofourown.org/users/belanna5) and [LittleMissIcePrincess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissIcePrincess) for also taking the time to comment!
> 
> Without much further ado, let us head into the first chapter!

   


What is present today,

Will be the past for tomorrow.

The clock must be turned and along with it time,

In order to remember everything that has been.

  


Soulmates, these gracious things destiny grants us,

Comes forth with one look of an eye.

When they meet, that one look sparks a connection,

One that creates a mark, an everlasting one.

  


A mark that can come in any form,

Each different, each unique and varying in size.

But each hold their importance and mark their territory,

To scare off any people who think they can conquer.

  


In this world, there is only marked and unmarked,

And those unmarked can still have hope.

Because your soulmate can be anywhere,

Found at at random times.

  


Just keep hoping and they will come.

They may not sweep you off your feet,

Or whisper sweet words in your ear.

But they will treasure you more than diamonds and gold.

  


* * *

  


** Kindaichi's POV **

  


   


I looked nervously around at my new classmates as the teacher told me to stand up and introduce myself. It was fine doing it at volleyball, as my height was seen as an advantage, but in normal life? What a freak, people would think.

  


I slowly stood up, using the desk as leverage. My hands were shaking, but gripping the desk helped. Not much, but it still did. I didn't fully stand up though; don't need them to be frightened off first thing.

  


"Kindaichi Yuutarou...." I began nervously, looking around to see reactions. All of them seemed curious. I know though, after the curiosity, came the looks. Those of fear. Those of questioning. Those looks that meant they never wanted to come close again.

  


"My favourite food is grilled corn and I like to play volleyball!" I gained more confidence as I continued, rising up slowly to my full height. The teacher gasped slightly as my classmates began chittering amongst themselves about my height. I didn't know what to expect, so I looked down, not wanting to hear the mean words that I expect would pop out.

  


"My, you are a tall boy Kindaichi-kun!" The teacher exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She looked rather surprised, but at the same time, seemed delighted at this newfound fact. I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not, but a ferocious blush appeared upon my face.

  


"He's so tall!" I heard a nearby girl exclaim to her friend. Was that something good or something bad?

  


"I wish I could be as tall as him!" Now that phrase surprised me. I turned around to find the person who said it; a boy who belonged to the basketball club. He and his friends gave me thumbs up before continuing on with their conversations.

  


"Sugoi!" "How did he grow that tall?" "Must be nice being tall....."

  


Around the room, I could hear all the compliments about my height as I stood there, frozen and unable to move. This was the exact opposite of what I imagined. I thought they would be frightened away, after all, I was pretty tall for my age. It was a surprise; a scene that I will never forget. With a smile, I sat back down, content and happy for now.  

   


「✭」

   


** Kunimi's POV **

  


College prep class. It was just a fancy name for the people the school decided to put in the same class because they were 'smarter'. To be honest, it's not much different. I mused over these thoughts as the teacher began class, introducing us what we were doing this year, the expectations and of course, how important it was to remember that we were in the 'top' class and needed to work hard for it. 

  


I looked around at my classmates. Most of them were intrigued by what the teacher was saying. Some of them were even taking notes. There were a few just sitting around doing nothing. I don't regret not doing anything though. 

  


After watching the minutes tick by and the drone of the teacher's voice sound the air, the bell finally rang; the start of lunch break. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be set free from the imprisonment of class. Around me, many of my classmates had already disappeared off to find mutuals or had people surrounding them. I didn't mind being alone though. I might even prefer it.

  


Taking a last look around, I returned my attention back to my bag, fetching out the bento that my mother had made. The scents of the different flavours flooded out as I opened the lid. I started to eat,drifting slowly into my thoughts.

  


“Kunimi!” A classmate called out. “Someone’s looking for you!”

  


Those words jolted me out of the daydreams, scattering them. I looked down at my lunch and then at the door. It would be rude to be ignoring someone, especially on the first day. Heaving myself out of the seat, I gave a nod of thanks to the classmate, who gave a smile and a reply of ‘No worries!’

  


I headed towards the door, sliding it open. Stepping outside, I looked around, not seeing anyone nearby.

  


“Kunimi-san…?” A voice called out from behind me. It sounded rather hesitant and unsure of itself.

  


I slowly turned around, coming face to face to someone’s chest. Who was this person….? I examined the person’s features, working my way up before realising who it was. That tall first year from this morning.

  


“Iwaizumi-san asked me to tell you that training was cancelled this afternoon as the gym needed to be used for something else-” The tall boy continued to speak, not looking at me in the eye. I wonder if he was nervous or something.

  


“Ah thank you.”

  


I stepped back a bit to give him a bit more space to move around. He seemed to relax a bit more after that, enough to look me in the face. My eyes skimmed over his features, examining to see if I could find out what type of person he was.

  


When I got to his eyes, I stopped, staring back at his dark brown, almost black coloured orbs. I was spellbound by those eyes.   


  
But. Something…. Seemed kinda off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have to apologise for the cliffdropper.....  
> Next time, we'll have introductions to the basics of how this Soulmate Au is going to work~  
> For now, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	3. Author's Note

I am sorry to have to be one of the writers that does this, but I have lost ideas for this story.

I am unable to write any more and I sit there with a blank screen staring back.

This story won't be on a full hiatus, but more like a permanent semi hiatus.

Thank you to all those who have stuck by so far; your encouragement inspires me to keep trying to write.

I will try to start up another story in place of this one, but for now, apologise for being unable to continue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you took a liking to this, maybe save it as a bookmark or send in a few kudos?  
> I wasn't too sure if the pairing would be popular-  
> The fic might not continue if it isn't....


End file.
